Lost Treasure of Count Dooku
Previously in the Game So we last left off: The group met up with two other members. They fight their way to the ship and the special cargo. After finding out that their mission was to take the cargo to Bail Organa of Alderaan, the group decides to go. '' ''After receiving a top secret mission from Senator Bail Organa, the group traveled to the planet Felucia to infiltrate a secret Imperial facility, and rescue a defected Imperial Admiral. After rescuing the Admiral, the group meets with a Rebellion ship Resurgence. For their part in delivering the special cargo and the Admiral, they are granted permanent quarters on the ship and are now members of the Rebel Alliance. Part I The group becomes acqauinted with their quarters and their daily life on the Resurgence. A Rebel Officer comes across a bizarre message on the subspace frequency. He then takes it to the higher ups on the ship and then the group is called to the bridge. An old Clone War signal plays out with a battle droid, B1-C114 is transporting the treasure of Count Dooku and crashes en route to the Count's palace on Serenno. The Rebel Officer locates the signal coming from the planet Ponemah, in the Outer Rim. The ship has crashed in the southern hemisphere in an area called the Sea of Sand. With bad ion storms, flight is impossible so they would have to get sand skiffs. The group, now called the Good Enough Gang, are tasked to bring in Dooku's treasure. They are given a new ship, a Corellian Corvette, as their mobile base of operations. Part II The Good Enough Gang travels to Ponemah, a desert world, and see several other groups about to set out for the Sea of Sand. A Weequay gang, the One Eyed Ortolan, a swoop gang called The Grey Gundarks, and Toltek the Devaronian. The One Eyed Ortolan, travels in his personal sandcrawler. The Grey Gundarks set out on their swoops. The Weequay gang and the Good Enough Gang go and rent some sand skiffs. Civiz talks to a Weequay gang member into joining together. The Weequay says that their Captain wouldn't like that. The Good Enough Gang work a deal to get the fastest skiff that the shopkeep has. They then get supplies for the desert heat, and a canopy for the skiff. After getting the blood cleaned off of it, another shop keep tells Novemberal that no one usually makes it back alive from the Sea of Sand. The canopy blew in drenched in blood. He tells them about the horrors of the Sea of Sand and also the Sand Worms. The Good Enough Gang then sets out into the Sea of Sand and almost get hit by a giant wave of sand. Rar, piloting around the wave uses his quick reflexes and also dodges a lava geyser. Then on the horizon, he spots a sand tornado. During this time, the Weequay gang lead by Scorza the Dread, fires on the Gangs skiff. Scorza latches on with the skiff with tow cables. Civiz tries to get one as does Shorbecca. Shorbecca cuts one of them with his vibro-blade. The Grey Gundarks then attack the party. Off in the distance, the One Eyed Ortolan's sandcrawler gets swallowed whole by a Sand Worm. Much to the shock of Cage and Shorbecca. Another lava geyser sprays and hits Scorza's skiff and most of the Grey Gundarks. The Good Enough Gangs' skiff gets hit a little but not enough to worry. Most of Scorza's crew jump over to the groups skiff. Scorza comes face to face with his nemesis, Civiz. Scorza has waited for this moment for a very long time. He tries to attack Civiz but misses. Rar dodging geysers and the sand tornado spots the derelict ship. Civiz pulls out his blaster and hits Scorza who falls off the skiff. Part III Once the party reaches the ship, they spot other speeders parked by an entrance. Novemberal and C-D33 note they are from a Hutt mercenary force called the Fangs of the Hutt. Rar places charges on them. Once the group goes inside, they sport the bloated corpses of the Fangs of the Hutt. C-D33 spots that there are toxins in the air, the group puts on their breathers and they make their way to the bridge of the ship. On the bridge, Novemberal hacks into the computer but some of the group spots a battle droid commander, B1-C114. He has activated a squad of Super Battle Droids.The party claim to be Separatist rescuers who come to escort the treasure to the Palace on Serenno. Novemberal hacks the Super Battle Droids and finds out that an energy spike occurred six months ago and has charged the core a little. C-D33 is sent to lead the Super Battle Droids, Novemberal and Rar go to pull the memory core from the ship, Cage and Shorbecca go to the treasure vault, while Civiz stays with B1-C114. Cage and Shorbecca find the vault room and inside find some crates containing some fancy robes, some Jedi robes, a holocron, a Sith holocron, some Republic credits, Separatist credits, some small blue and green kyber crystals, and a cryo stasis tube. Shorbecca bashes the controls and opens it to find a human male. Rar and Novemebral find the memory core, but before they pull it, Novemebral looks up what is stored in it. There are navigation charts, maps, Separatist supply facilities, a redacted file with a name on it. They pull the core and head back to meet up with the rest of the group. B1-C114 slowly deactivates and Civiz blasts it's head apart. The human male in the cryo stasis pod tells that he's a medic and learned that there was a chip inside all the clone troopers heads. It was a command to kill from the Chancellor. He must tell General Skywalker. They tell him that the Chancellor is now the Emperor and he has a lot of catching up to do. He tells them that his name is Kix. They meet up and head to the skiff outside. A wounded Scorza gets the drop on Civiz but is then blasted by the Super Battle Droids. The door open up and standing in it is the Devaronian. Two Super Battle Droids shot the Devaronian who stumbled back and hit the Fang of the Hutts speeders and destroyed them. The Good Enough Gang travels back to their ship. Featured Characters Player Characters * Novemberal * Rar Beren * C-D33 * Shorbecca * Cage * Civiz New * Rebel Officer * B1-C114, a Battle Droid Commander * Weequay Gang Member * Skiff Dealer * Gilmore, a Shop Owner on Ponemah * Scorza, a Weequay Pirate with a vendetta against Civiz * One Eyed Ortolan * The Grey Gundarks, a Swoop bike gang * Toltek, a Devaronian pirate * Frick and Frack, two Super Battle Droids * CT-6116 (Kix), a Clone Trooper Trivia This adventure is based off of the short story "The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" by Landry Q. Walker. Although, this adventure was set in the years prior to the Battle of Yavin rather than the short story which is set prior to the events of Battle of Starkiller Base.